


feels like you're running out of holy places

by ignorantlove



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Dark Klaus Hargreeves, Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, I'll add tags as I go along, Klaus Hargreeves Can Levitate, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, Tired Number Five | The Boy, no beta we die like ben, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorantlove/pseuds/ignorantlove
Summary: Klaus had landed in 1958, and ever since then, things have been wrong. Oh, so very wrong. He has climbed his way to the top and gained a powerful position, being able to rule over everyone and everything. Who knew that this could eventually lead to another apocalypse?Or,An author's attempt to make Klaus more relevant and powerful then he is given credit for.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If i'm being completely honest, I have no clue where this fic is going. I just wanted to post because I need feedback on it.
> 
> Some notes before starting  
> -starts with five landing in Dallas, 1963  
> -mentions of death/ghosts  
> -violence !!!  
> -that's abt it for now
> 
> The song title is from I Don't Know How But They Found Me song 'New Invention'

Five’s body felt like it was being ripped apart as his molecules were being pulled through space and time. The odd sensation wasn’t abnormal nor a familiarity, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t painful. The hold that he had on his siblings had slipped, as they were all separated one by one. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to shield himself from the blinding blue light that surrounded him. 

Until he popped out, hurtling towards the ground. Nearly landing in a puddle, he caught himself right before his body had slammed into the cement of the alleyway. The blue hole he had fallen out of was producing a large amount of wind as he forced his body up. Giving it one last glare, he yelled out for his siblings. 

“Luther! Diego!” 

Internally, he knew that they weren’t going to be following after him. Five’s suspicions were confirmed when the portal had closed up just as quickly as it had formed, and any trace of it was gone. He wasn’t given enough time to think about it, though, as the sound of zaps and gunshots interrupted him. 

His head turned faster than he had anticipated, and the headache that had started to form in his temple had significantly worsened. What he would kill to finally get some sleep. 

Whatever he thought he was suspecting (which he had no clue what), was most definitely wrong. He saw an unfamiliar city with dilapidated buildings, all a weathered, dull, brown. Some were barely still standing, while others were cut in half. If he didn’t know any better, he would have assumed that the town was abandoned. 

Walking closer to the street, there were sporadic fires burning along the street, though they weren’t normal. The embers were shaded blue, coming off of a dark teal flame. There were scared people, who were frantically looking around and scurrying off the streets.

“What the hell?” 

A small, conveniently placed newspaper was off to the side of the alleyway he had landed in. The corner had been on fire, and he carefully picked it up to read it, eager to see where (and when) he was. 

The date read September 25th, 1963. 1963? He must have really fucked up his calculations to have ended up almost 60 years into the past. If he had wound up here, then where did his siblings end up?

His eyes traveled down to the headline, hopefully, able to make sense of what was going on. “Praise the Séance?” The words sat uncomfortably on his tongue as he read the title to himself out loud. For the first time in a while, he was completely bewildered. 

Then the screams came. The street had filled with blue, and Five quickly backed up and tried to observe what was going on. Zombie-like figures started to appear, letting out groans as they walked, some slower than others. Was he in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?

The ghouls rushed towards the humans and more and more started to appear until the street started to fill with blue light. In the distance, he could see something coming through the fog-filled air. His first thought was that it was a plane of some sort, but fixing his eyes and focusing, he had realized it was a person. 

The ground had started to rumble, and the flying person had come closer. Buildings started to crumble and he could feel his adrenaline rush through his veins, sending him into panic mode. 

The person in the air had come even closer, close enough to be able to see who it was. 

It was none other than Klaus, who’s eyes were glowing the same blue color as the flames and the streets. Though, it didn’t look like the Klaus he knew. This person had a murderous expression written all over his face, as he was literally destroying the world. 

If Five was confused before, then what does that make him now? He heard a sudden noise from behind him, and he whipped around. 

“If you want to live, come with me.”

“Hazel?” Five couldn’t believe his eyes, blinking a few times, he saw the assassin who he had just spoken with almost 24 hours before, noticeably older. He looked the same, but his hair and beard were now snow-white, and his face was a lot more wrinkled. “What the hell is going on here?”

“There’s no time to explain.” Hazel took a deep breath, “We need to hurry before the herd comes.” 

The what?

“What about my family? Where are they?” 

“You can’t save them if you’re dead, old-timer.”

Five didn’t want to waste precious time arguing. Begrudgingly, he grabbed the older man’s hand and was immediately transported out of existence.

The world had crumbled apart, metaphorically splitting in half. A bright light came, and human existence was completely wiped out. 

____________

The best Hazel could do was land them 10 days before doomsday without ‘detection’ (or so he put it). Five only got minimal information out of the former assassin, only finding out Agnes was dead and that Hazel would not be helping him to stop the end of the world.

The town was still as shabby as before, just not as destroyed. Things felt weird, colder even. Before Five could even ask about his family, or even more specifically, Klaus, shots were being fired at them.

Hazel shoved the briefcase into the teen’s arms before being riddled with bullets and Five took that as his cue to teleport away. Three blonde-haired men were shooting at him, they each had a strong resemblance, but Five had never met them before a day in his life. He had escaped unharmed, teleporting to the top of a building and hiding. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the briefcase. There are only so many times that you can request for bulletproof cases. 

Great, now the commission was hunting for him now, too,

Regardless, the town seemed to be empty. It was nothing like the 60’s he has traveled to before. Here it was gloomy and seemed almost depressive. Something wasn’t right, and he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

He had teleported to the alley that he had landed in earlier, fixing his tie and breathing heavily. Perhaps he could find a clue or something there, it was always good to look at the origin site. A window had caught his eye, the only person, other than the assassins, that he had seen. Someone behind that window had moved the curtains to look outside. 

There was strange equipment on top of the building, and it was the only lead that Five had. He teleported his way into the structure, climbing up the stairs as quietly as he could. There were two doors that had glass windows covered by shades. One read ‘Mortimer Gussman D.D.S’.

Knocking lightly on the door, the other one open and a middle-aged man stuck his head out. He was wearing a plaid shirt that framed his small build, his cheeks seemed hollow.

“What do you want?” His voice was flat, could definitely be perceived as unnerving.

Five wanted to go the easy way, for now. “Hi, I’m selling encyclopedias for my youth group, I was curious if…”

And the door was slammed in his face. “Fuck”

Alright, time for Plan B. Accidentally scaring the shit out of the man, Five had teleported behind him. He had started screaming and almost fell over. 

He grabbed something sharp off his counter. “You’re one of them! Aren’t you?”

Five furrowed his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“The dead people. The spirits! Why are you coming after me? I promise I did nothing wrong!” The poor guy looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

“Woah, woah, woah, slow your roll.” Five almost smiled at the sight of coffee on the table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Is that fresh?”

Five teleported over the coffee and poured himself a cup, he deserves it after the long few days he’s had. Taking a sip and walking into the living room, FIve looked around the room. “Hmm, this Columbian?”

“It’s my own blend.” He muttered.

There were multiple machines placed throughout the room, as well as newspaper clippings pasted all over the walls. A few of them had pictures of Klaus in them. 

“Why do you have these?” Five inquired.

The man huffed and threw the sharp object down. “Are you serious? Do you not know who he is?”

“Who is he to you?” 

“He’s the ruler, the almighty powerful, the Séance.” 

Five let out a snort. “Really? Klaus?” 

“Shhhh, don’t get caught speaking like that.” The man hushed him. “We don’t know when he is watching.” 

“This sounds like a really bad rip off of 1984 by George Orwell.” Five stated, “Please, just tell me what is going on here, what is all of this equipment?”

There was a small pause before the weird man started to speak. “This equipment was designed to track anomalies in the atmosphere, I always knew that there were otherworldly beings out there. I’ve just been waiting.”

Great, this guy probably thinks they’re aliens. “Waiting for what?” 

“For you, of course, all of you.”

Glancing at the newspaper clipping with Klaus’ face on it, he opened his mouth. “So how exactly does my brother play into this?” 

His eyes widened “Y-your brother?”

“What has that little shit got into now?” 

The man brought his fingers up to his lips, quietly telling Five to be silent. He picked up something that looked a lot like a bullhorn and it started beeping steadily as he scanned the room. Scanning over Five twice, he finally put the contraption down. “Sorry, have to make sure we don’t have any ghostly listeners, that’s all.”

Five rolled his eyes and gestured for him to continue.

“It all started when the first anomaly was detected in 1958, I was in the middle of selling the televisions when it happened. I think that was the last normal day I ever had. It was right after my wife had signed the divorce papers as well, telling me how crazy I was.” 

“That’s when the Séance had landed. He is one very powerful man, a force that can not be reckoned with. He has eyes and ears everywhere, and can be pretty morbid.”

Nodding along, Five squinted his eyes and tried to think about where this story was going. “He had started a small group of individuals, leading something similar to what we would call a cult. Then, his amount of followers started to massively grow and grow, and it was apparent he had extraordinary abilities. He could command an entire army of ghosts, could move things at his will, and could control people without even touching them.”

That didn’t sound like the fun, careless, and useless brother that Five had grown up with. It didn’t make any sense.

Klaus was always the small one of the group, the little brother, always viewed as the runt of the litter right next to Vanya. Sure, he could be annoying and careless at times, but he was potentially harmless. 

“Are you sure you’re talking about this man?” Five asked, pointing to the newspaper clipping. 

“Positive.”

“What happened after that?” 

“Well, he had started to slowly take control, and before we knew it, he was becoming our leader. I think as time went on, he started to become more ruthless. At first, he seemed scary, but now he’s plain terrifying. He has killed so many people, and his manipulation tactics are scary. Soon, he had his grasp on the entire country. Now? The world is in his hands.” 

That would make sense as to what Five had seen earlier in the day, but it all seemed foreign to him. 

“The second energy surge was in 1961, and since then there have been four more. All of which caused the Séance to come back and retrieve them, it’s like he has sensors that go off whenever something unusual happens.”

Five took a moment to take this all in, trying to calculate exactly where he went wrong. “What makes him so dangerous, anyway?” 

The man gulped, “He’s killed people, a lot of people. I don’t know the exact amount, because sometimes the dead look just like the living do. It’s like they blend right in.”

“It seems like everyone just _loves_ him, huh? I’m surprised no one has tried to kill him yet.” The words were meant to come out as a joke but sounded harsh.

“They tried, every single attempt has failed. Someone can put a bullet in his head and he’ll just get right back up in the matter of no time.”

That worried Five, he still couldn’t imagine that this was Klaus Hargreeves that they were talking about. The only thing he was sure of was that all of this had to be figured out and fixed within the next ten measly days. 

“Do you have a name?” 

“Yes, yeah. It’s Elliott, Elliott Gussman.”

God, was he always this jumpy? “Well, Elliott. I’m going to need your help.”

Five poured himself another cup of coffee, placed his head in his hands, and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is intimidating and manipulative. Five and Klaus have a short conversation, and it didn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all liked the first chapter! I didn't expect to write this one so fast, but I had it written last night but I keep going back and touching over certain parts. 
> 
> This is not edited so if you see any mistakes please call me out on them.
> 
> The first part of this chapter is set in 1958.

**Febuary 11th, 1958**

Klaus had hit the ground harder than expected, he heard a few cracks that sent piercing pains throughout his body before hitting his head on the ground. _Hard_. It made his ears ring, and before he knew it, it felt like he was floating. 

When he had worked up enough willpower to open his eyes, he noticed he was in a dark place. Everything was still black, though he could see the outline of objects in the distance. Blinking a few times, he hoped that doing so would help him see a little bit better. 

Bringing his hands up to his face, he rubbed his eyes one last time. His head was throbbing from where he had hit it. The only thought that was going through his head was that he was stuck in a coma. 

That was until he uncovered his eyes to see a person standing over him. Klaus took a good moment to stare at them, perhaps trying to find some recognition. Though, the figure seemed faceless. Where the hell was he?

“Who are you?” Klaus rasped out. 

The person let out a low laugh, deep in some sorts. That didn’t answer his question.

Klaus got himself up off the ground, standing up. He still felt like he was floating. 

“Where are we?” 

He could now see a little bit more as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The ghosts were quiet, maybe they weren’t even there. The person was wearing a hooded robe that draped over their frame. Klaus mused that they may even be holding a scythe.

“Alright, pack it up Ghost of Christmas Future, what am I doing here?” The joke sounded funnier in his head 

“Klaus Hargreaves, or should I say Number Four? It’s about time we met.” The voice was as deep as the laugh. 

“I’m Death,” 

Oh, what the fuck. Klaus hummed in acknowledgment. 

“I’ve been watching you closely. This is the second time this week you died from hitting your head.” They clicked their tongue. “Clumsy little Four.” 

Klaus felt extremely uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to say, in fear of saying the wrong thing. Silence seemed like the best option at this moment.

“And to answer your other question, we’re in The Void. This is my domain. You’ve met the little girl upstairs, and you haven’t seen the cowboy downstairs since you were little.” 

Did Klaus finally go insane? Did that hit to the head make him lose it? What was this person talking about?

Death continued. “I guess you can say I had the most fun creating you.” The words shocked him to his core. “I may have overlooked some flaws, but you’re just like I imagined you to be.” Gulping, Klaus rubbed his temple. 

“You see, this may be your first time here, in The Void. But, you’re always here, you walk that thin line of life and death, you always have and always will. However, you fight it. You ignore this part of your life,” Death reached up and stroked Klaus on the cheek, “But in the end, it’ll get you nowhere.” 

Klaus winced when he was touched, the lecture making him even more uncomfortable. Death sounded exactly like his father. 

“You have hindered yourself powerless because you are _afraid_. Let me tell you, fear is such a useless emotion. Some need it in their lives, as it stops them from making decisions that will affect them negatively in the end”

“But you, darling? You don’t need it. You’ll always be protected, always have something or someone to fall back on. Like me, for example, I’ll always be there. Think of me as your overseer.”

The words came out so easily, melodically as if it was rehearsed before. 

“Your siblings, they’re not like you, you’re much more powerful than all of them combined, including Number Seven. Because you, my dear, are able to travel through dimension. Maybe it’s time that they stop viewing you as useless and a liability, but something much more.”

The words stung more than a slap on the cheek. Death was right, weren’t they? His siblings always looked down upon his, either as weak or irrelevant. They only cared about him because they were supposed to. 

Klaus bowed his head. “I suppose so,” His voice sounded weak.

“So how about I fix that for you, hmm? Ol’ Death will make things better for his little messenger.” If he could see Death’s face, Klaus is pretty sure that it would be smirking right now. “Things are going to be different when you return back. We’ll talk soon.”

Before Klaus could utter another word, the world around him shifted. The blackness seemed to turn into smoke around him, and he could feel it rub all over him. It actually felt like it was strangling him.

Gasping for a deep breath, his eyes finally opened to see that he was laying in an alleyway with Ben looking over him. 

“Klaus! Klaus! Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard.”

A smile crept onto Klaus’ lips, and he laughed under his breath. There was a twinkle in his eye that was never there before. “I’m great Ben, everything’s great.”

Ben looked at him worriedly, and Klaus couldn’t ignore the power he felt thrumming through his veins. 

Death couldn’t help but feel proud of his soldier, someone to bring death and destruction to Earth. Who knew it would have caused the apocalypse five years later?

____________

**November 15th, 1963**

Eliott tried his best to track down Klaus for Five, who was bouncing his leg crazily, downing another cup of coffee, and scribbling out equations. 

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Five yelled out, breaking his pencil in the process. “Motherfucker!” 

Every single outcome Five could think of didn’t end with Klaus ending the world. Hell, he couldn’t even figure out why he supposedly had all of these new abilities. 

Eliott looked up at him warily. “Maybe you should take a break and cool off, you’ve been staring at those numbers for hours.” 

Huffing, Five ran his fingers through his hair. “No, what I need to do is find my deranged brother and figure the hell out what is going on. We do not have time for breaks.” 

Elliott didn’t respond, he looked away quickly and started to look through as many things as he could to find the location for the teenager. Eventually, with enough digging, he had found a solid location. 

“D-does this help?” Eliott nervously stuttered out.

Five nodded, “More than you will ever know.”

Eliott turned around again, to see that Five was now gone. 

____________

Five wasn’t sure how far the address he was looking for was, so he didn’t want to risk teleporting if it was too far. Besides, he didn’t know what he was up against. 

What was he going to do after confronting Klaus? No clue. But gaining intel would be the smartest thing to do right now, especially since all of his other siblings seem to be off the charts. The only reason he knew that they were actually there was Eliott. 

Though, he did steal Eliott’s blue station wagon. The poor fellow probably wouldn’t be using it, anyway. Trying to find this house was hard, his sense of directions isn’t what it used to be, but they were still there nonetheless.

Driving the car more slowly then he would have liked, he reached a long cobblestone driveway that led to a huge cement mansion. Apparently, it was Klaus’ current resident. Who would have guessed that the former homeless junkie would be living large now?

Five thought it would be wise to park the car and walk the rest of the way, it would make less noise. Less noise made a lower chance of being detected. The element of surprise could be vital here. 

Cursing himself for not changing out of his bowling shoes, he paced along the entryway. Everything was quiet, and it made his ears ring. The land surrounding the house was beautiful, flowers and plants blossomed everywhere. It was a nice contrast to what he had seen in town. Digging his hands in his pockets, the atmosphere had gotten noticeably colder, it sent shivers down his spine. 

Before he knew it, he was being grabbed from behind. Five went to look at who was responsible and didn’t see anyone there despite being held. 

He was being dragged now as he thrashed around. He could feel hands around his arms, though there was no one there. In attempts to jump away, his powers felt like it was short-circuited. Something was blocking them. 

_What is going on?_

Five was forced inside and the next thing he knew he was being thrown to the ground. The mansion would be a lot prettier if he wasn’t getting a full tour of the _floor_. He swiftly bounced up to his feet and quickly fixed his tie. 

The mansion was a mix of black, white, gold, and silver. The decorations had screamed Klaus, as everything matched in odd ways. There were a few statues here and there, and Five thought it looked a little like home, just a little more chaotic.

“Hey, hey, hey. Look what the ghosties brought in," A voice had menaced from behind him. “It was a matter of time until you showed up.”

Five quickly turned around to see Klaus standing behind him, glancing over him with a smirk on his face. His hair was noticeably longer, and despite there being a five-year gap since Five had seen him, Klaus looked younger. 

He was dressed in long black flare pants, paired with a deep red button-down that was tucked in. His nails were painted black and his eyes were wide. 

“Oh, Fivey. You know it’s not nice to stare.” Klaus taunted.

Five huffed, “Klaus, what the hell have you got yourself into?” 

“Whatever do you mean, dear brother?” Five shot him a look, gesturing all around him. “Oh! Yeah, that. Nothing much, really. Just a little improvement, I would say.” 

This conversation was getting Five nowhere. “Where are the others? I heard they all landed not too long ago.” 

“Oh them? They were dealt with.” That sent alarms off in Five’s head. 

“You killed them?” Five muttered, mortified. 

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, “What! No! They were lightly punished, sure. But I didn’t kill them. Who do you think I am, huh? I have killed a lot of people, sure, but none were my family.”

The response had apparently upset him, as the words were practically being screamed at him. Klaus' eyes had glimmered a shade of blue that probably wouldn’t have been noticeable if Five wasn’t paying attention and the lightbulbs from the chandelier above them blew out.

God, someone was easily pissed off.

That made him a little nervous. “Alright, I’m sorry for just assuming. Please just tell me where they are. We have an important task at hand and I am going to need everyone’s help, including you.” Five tried to keep his voice steady, his voice was as soft as possible.

Klaus shrugged and crossed his arms. “Who said I want to help you? I never said anything about that.”

“We’re family, Klaus. That’s what families do. They help each other.” 

Shaking his head, his mouth opened. “Oh, is that right? That sounds rich coming from you.” It was obviously a sore subject.

"We never helped each other, that's hard when you grow up in a house where one person is more narcissistic than the other. No one in our family cares about no one but themselves, I thought you had figured that out already.

Five’s head was fuzzy, trying to take in everything Klaus was saying. It sounded more like he was ranting than explaining. Did all of his siblings get the same lecture? Five didn’t realize that Klaus had been walking towards him, and Five had been subconsciously backing up till he hit the wall. 

"Why don't you get it through your little peabrain that we are up against something bigger than ourselves. Don't you understand that?" Five snapped.

Klaus looked like he was going to say something else, but he immediately shut his mouth. His brother was now looming over him.

“I want you to get out.” Klaus seethed. “I need time to think. I will retrieve you when I am ready.” 

Five snorted. “And how will you be able to find me?”

“Don’t worry your little head about it, I have my ways.” 

The parting words were spiteful, as Klaus opened the doors with the wave of a hand. Five knew that it was his cue to leave. Sparing one last look at his brother, Five walked out. 

The doors hit him on the way out. 

This was going to be harder than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I was a little iffy on this chapter but I don't think it turned out too bad. Please leave comments and possible ideas in the comments! I have like no future plans to this lol.
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be coming, I estimate at least 5-7 days because I have a lot of schoolwork to do during the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is introduced, Five meets an unsuspected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy Monday! This is an unedited mess that I need to come and revisit, but I didn't want to keep y'all waiting.

Allison sat in her dining room, sipping on a cup of green tea while reading her copy of _Fahrenheit 451_ , a book that came out a decade earlier. It was a novel she was never allowed to read as a child due to the main theme of defying an authority figure. Though, that didn’t sound like such a bad idea at the moment. That thought made her laugh a bit to herself, despite the situation not being funny. She was enjoying the current silence, though, being able to vegetate by herself for a bit. 

Looking at the time, she sighed and put the bookmark in her novel, and slid it down on the table. She knew she should go get a shower and get ready for the day, but she didn’t quite feel like it just yet. 

She heard the front door open, to see Raymond walk in. He was wearing black trousers with a white button-up shirt tucked in, something he normally would wear. “Hey baby,” He greeted, placing down some bags he had in his hands down on the counter. “How is my beautiful wife doing on this fine morning?” 

He was her unofficial husband, and her pride and joy. He was such a hard-working and smart man that it was hard for Allison to even think about not falling in love with him. They would have got married if their government wasn’t corrupt. But she didn’t want to spiral down that thought train again.

“I’m okay, just taking some time for myself. Did you pick up all the items on the list I gave you?” 

He nodded, smiling. “I sure did, and I picked up some of that new cereal that just came out. Captain Crunch or something like that.” 

Allison returned the smile and almost made a remark that the cereal was in fact, not new, but she bit her tongue. Getting up, she started to unpack the bags and planted a kiss on Ray’s cheek.

“Hey, have you heard from Klaus? He hasn’t stopped by in a while.” Ray asked, almost innocently. 

The thought of him had sent shivers down her spine. Ever since she had landed in the 1960s, there had always been something off about it. Allison had already sensed it when she had landed in the alleyway, and there he was, waiting for her. She had been overjoyed that she hadn’t been stranded alone, but maybe that would have been better. 

Ever since then, Klaus was quick to upset and snap. It was extremely out of character for him, but she blamed it on withdrawals. ~~Sometimes, she suspected that it wasn’t even him~~. Though, in the long run, it was evident that he had changed, which had been a bad thing. 

Being around him was like walking on eggshells, and she was mindful of what she said and did. He helped to nurse her back to health to gain her voice back, but she had learned the hard way that her actions had consequences. If she had disagreed with him once or fought with him on a sensitive topic, then Klaus would throw a mini-temper tantrum. 

Whenever he got mad, he was scary. The lights would often flicker, objects would fly around, and ghosts would make themselves known. ~~Just like Vanya when she slashed her throat~~. The scariest part was that Klaus also found a way to control people, to bend both humans and ghosts at his will. Thankfully, he never attempted to do that to her. 

She couldn’t wait to get out of the situation, and that’s where Ray came in. He helped her when the times got dark and was always at her aid. She had finally moved in with him in December of 1960, and she’s been content ever since. 

She hadn’t rumored anyone since her stay, and Allison thinks that may be why she is so happy. Her relationship with Raymond is genuine, built off of trust and love. It was something she never had with anyone.

“Babe? You okay? Looks like you’re a little lost in thought.” Ray asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. 

Allison pursed her lips and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. I haven’t heard or seen him in a while.” 

She was in fact, not okay. Whoever that imposter was, was not her brother. That alone is enough to haunt her dreams.

____________

It was fair to say that Five was pissed, or a more accurate term, _livid_. That was not how he had expected the meeting to go at all. He got in Elliott’s car and sped all the way back to his house. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but to see Klaus as a powerful asshole? Definitely wasn’t it. He successfully brought the car back in one peace and took the stairs back up into Elliott’s office (or bedroom?).

The middle-aged man was standing in his kitchen, making something that looked like jello but smelled wretched. As soon as the door opened, he perked up. 

“You’re back! How did it go?” 

Five huffed and shook his head. “Terribly. That’s not the Klaus that I know. He’s, how do I say this, _different_.” 

“Well, I told you that you wouldn’t get far. You’re lucky that you didn’t get injured, or worse.” Elliott advised. 

Five rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath in to not snap back. He couldn’t risk losing a valuable resource. “I need to find the others and gain more intel, I have nearly nine days left. Do you have any other leads?”

“I’m sorry to inform you, little man. But I’m all out.” 

He uttered a small ‘useless’ under his breath before pouring himself another cup of coffee and teleporting to where he had been scribbling down equations before he left. 

The room was silent, except for Elliott mumbling to himself occasionally and checking up on him once in a while. It gave him some much needed time to think and figure things out. 

About an hour into his mathematics, he slapped his hand to his forehead in despair. He was getting absolutely nowhere, and he had no idea what to do from here.

That was until he felt someone grabbing onto his shoulder, and he suppressed a shiver that came from the coldness. Hesitating to turn around, he assumed it was Elliott once again. “I swear to god if I have to tell you to leave me alone one more time I will not hesitate to throw you out that goddamn window.”

Then, came a voice he never would have expected in a million years. “Wow, Five. You really haven’t changed a bit.”

Whipping his head around, Five let out a small gasp. “Ben?”

“The one and only. I don’t have long-” The ghost was cut off by a chair going flying through the air, and Elliott screaming. 

“Ghost! Get back you demon.” 

“Oh for Christs’ sake.” Five shook his head. “Elliott, this is my dead brother, Ben. Ben, this is Elliott, a deranged television salesman.” 

Elliott furrowed his eyebrows, “You can’t trust him! He comes from The Séance!”

Ben scrunched up his nose in discomfort that Five picked up on. “Can you please give us a minute alone?” Five grumbled, shooting Elliott a threatening glare. 

The man slowly backed away but didn’t turn around until he almost fell down the stairs. He didn’t remove his eyes though, watching carefully.

Five rubbed his temples, stressed. “Not that I don’t mind seeing you again, what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here about Klaus, I heard from the others that you came to see him earlier,” Ben replied, crossing his arms. “And trust me, I already knew how it went. At least he didn’t hurt you, thank god.” 

Five had a million questions racing through his head, and he could hear his heartbeat. “What happened to him?” 

“We had landed in 1958 together. As soon as we came out of the hole in the sky he had hit his head on the ground. I thought that for a moment, he had passed out, or even died.” There was a long pause. “That was until he got right back up as if nothing happened. I thought there was something off, but thought it was due to the time travel, you know?”

“So we were fine and dandy until he started his first small group, which mostly contained dead people. Surprisingly, he had learned how to take control of them, and he had his own undead army. It was a matter of time until he started taking control of me, too.”

Five listened intently, processing the information, and waited for Ben to continue.

“Then, he was able to take control of people. I think he may have telepathy as well, though I don’t know for sure. That scared the shit out of me considering he already had the tendency to have terrible ideas. He had lived at this huge mansion, the one I’m pretty sure that you visited. That was when we figured out he can move stuff with his mind and levitate. That was one hell of a time.” 

Five nodded, and started scribbling down some more equations, “So, what you’re saying right now is that Klaus can be controlling you at this very second.”

Ben shook his head, “He’s not, if he was, you would know. If he finds out I’m here right now, he’s going to freak the fuck out. I just think I should warn you before he comes again. Whenever you see me with him, that’s not me.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like he invades my body, I’m still there, and I can still think, but I have no control over anything I do.”

“Then how are you here?” 

“If I’m in a certain radius of Klaus I can become corporeal if I try hard enough,” Ben explained, “I can’t last much longer.” 

“Before you go, where are our other siblings, are they okay?” 

Ben smiled a bit at the mention of them. “Luther is helping out a little at a nearby bar, but he stays on the down-low for the most part. Diego put up a little bit of a fight, but he’s doing okay. He’s the hardest to keep track of. Allison has her voice back, and she’s living with her boyfriend at the moment, rumor free. Vanya is living on a farm with her girlfriend, and I think they’re co-parenting, nowadays. They’re as happy as they can be in the circumstances that we’re all stuck in.”

Ben started to flash in and out of reality. “That’s my cue to go, I’ll try and come back soon.” 

“Wait!” Five called out. “The apocalypse! It’s in ten days, we need to stop it!” But it was too late, Ben was gone. 

What the hell was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am desperate for ideas and feedback.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Klaus talk, and Five hunts down Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am so sorry this took me so long to upload and it is very short. I had no idea where I was going to with this story, but now I have a few ideas. This isn't my best work, and I would think of the entire book as a rough draft before I go back and /rewrite/ a few parts and make things clearer.

Ben stood uncomfortably in front of his brother's bed, his eyes darting around the room. Klaus glowered over him, a smirk placed dangerously on his face. 

“Pray tell where you could have possibly gone, Benerio?” 

Licking his lips, Ben steadied his stance. His thumbs were twiddling before him. “I went out for a long walk, the sun was in a nice position as the sky was changing colors. I’ve always been a sucker for watching sunsets, you know that.”

Klaus looked calculated, his robe hung loosely on his frame and his hair fell down in ringlets as his eyes held a timid gleam. “Oh, is that so? That’s not what the others have been saying.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, he could feel Klaus made him physical and push him against the wall. Ben’s leather jacket was stuck in his grasp as Klaus held him firmly. “You know how I feel about lying, Ben. We’ve been over this before. I’m going to give you one more chance to tell me the truth.” 

Ben didn’t want to piss him off, and more importantly, he didn’t want Klaus to find out he talked to Five. That would make the entire situation way worse. 

“Alright, okay.” Ben held his hands up in defense, “I went to try and find Diego again, you know, since he’s been off the grid and all. I wanted to see if I could maybe talk to him, get him to come back.” 

Klaus’ grip loosened a bit, before completely letting the ghost go. “See? That wasn’t so hard.” The look in his eyes didn’t look so convinced. 

“Go check on the ghosts downstairs, make sure none of them is getting out of hand. I don’t want to have to banish any more of them.” 

Ben gulped, and nodded in response. Going through the doors, he was quite glad that Klaus had accepted his answer.

Klaus watched him leave the room carefully, sliding the doors shut to the bedroom. Running his hands through his hair, he ruffled through his closet to put something. 

Something was going to happen soon, he could practically feel it.   
____________

Diego had spent the last view months under the radar, preferring to go both unseen and unnoticed. It wasn’t hard, considering he had done the same thing in the future. He had practically mastered sneaking around, and he mused that he could be a ninja if he tried hard enough. 

It was hard to hide from Klaus and his entire undead army, but that doesn’t mean it was impossible. Sure, some moments were harder than others, as it required a lot more skill than anything. However, he was doing fine by himself, if he did say so. 

Before he was on his own, he was forced to stay with Klaus, much like his other siblings. They were kept close under his grasp, and were played as pawns in his sick game. He was cruel and manipulative, something that the Hargreeves’ were not expecting from him. It was out of character for their soft-spoken addict brother, and it raised a lot of questions. 

Diego determined that the sooner he got out of the dreaded situation, the better. Not only did he do well under authority, but because there was nothing he could do to help out Klaus or the rest of his siblings. That’s what he always told himself, anyway. 

He was staying at an abandoned house, somewhat hidden away and out of Dallas. He may be stupid sometimes, but he was at least smart enough to get out of town. There was plenty of food and activities to last him awhile, as he lived an apocalypse-like lifestyle. 

He thought that maybe this was somewhat similar to what Five went through, having to live day to day and having minimal things that he could possibly do. It was a thought Diego had quite often, thinking about his missing brother. He was the one that had gotten him in this mess in the first place.

Regardless, the two situations really couldn’t be compared. Five were stuck all alone, with all of the human population deceased and minimal resources. Diego at least had an intact place to stay, and the human race wasn’t quite gone yet. Though, sometimes he feared that that could change in the matter of seconds. 

So here he was, punching a punching bag he had snagged out of someone’s trash a few days before. It was practically brand new for crying out loud! Who in their right mind would throw it out?

The rhythmic sound of his breathing and punch sequences were the only sound as he quickly trained, out of routine and pure boredom. 

In the middle of his fighting routine, he halted, hearing footsteps coming down from the hallway. Quickly unsheathing a knife from his belt, he whizzed it as quickly as he could, attempting to penetrate the intruder. 

“Jesus, Diego! If I didn’t know better, I’d guess if you were trying to kill me.” 

Dread filled Diego as soon as he heard the voice, letting out a sigh, he turned around to face the person who had walked in. 

“I was wondering when you were going to finally show up.” 

“Yeah, well. I had some difficulty getting here, time travel and all.” Five grinned from behind his brother. 

Diego rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m not sure if you noticed or not, but the timeline has seemingly gone to shit.”

“Trust me Diego, I am fully aware of the circumstances we are stuck in right now.”

Pursing his lips, he let out a sarcastic chuckle, “Are you sure? Because I have spent the last few months living in hell, hiding from our crazy brother who has seemed to take all his power right to his head.”

Five fell silent for a moment, something Diego was grateful for it in the moment. 

“Why are you here anyway?” Diego pressed. “How did you even find me?”

“Easy, you follow the trail of knives.” Five retorted, letting out a small sigh. “I’m here because we need to get everyone together, excluding Klaus.”

“What are you implying?” 

“The apocalypse, it’s coming again.” 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I can say I knew when the next chapter is coming out, but I don't. My plan is very intriguing though, and I'm excited. I'm not to pleased with the contents and length of this, but I hate to keep you all waiting. 
> 
> Also!! I am so proud of Elliot Page! He deserves the world :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, and please give me feedback!!! It helps me out tremendously, and perhaps you can add some future ideas on where to go with this. I have no real plan for this fic, so I'm winging it!
> 
> I don't know when the next update is coming, so bear with me and stay tuned!


End file.
